hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Robo Shark (HSE)
The Robo Shark is the third Top-Secret Lab Sharks to be unlocked in Hungry Shark Evolution. It is a blue and white robotic shark with'' jet engines for fins. It needs 50,000 points to trigger gold rush. Cost The Robo Shark costs '''180,000 'coins or 900 '''gems to unlock. Abilities The Robo Shark is a super powerful shark that can blast into the sky with a jet-pack fashioned ability. It can also eat mines and then fire them from its robotic jaws. It also devours the Mini Sub's torpedoes, 'if they go through its mouth. If said mines hit a distant target, it will allow the Robo Shark to receive an amount of health points. However, it is still unable to eat Mega Mines and Ultra Mines. However when a Robo Shark's mines have collided to any of these mines, it increases the explosion radius of the mines it fired, allowing the Robo Shark to gain more kills and points, this is quite practically useful for a Gold Rush. The Robo Shark can keep a maximum of three mines to fire stored in its body. After eating one mine, the Robo Shark will be able to shoot 11, and one of the round red lights on the side of the shark's body will become green. When all three of the round red lights are green, that means you have stored 33 mines. Because of these missiles, it is the ''only shark that can "eat" all enemy sharks without entering a Gold Rush or using babies/accessories other than the best "shark" as of July 2019: Sharkjira. His jetpack ability and boosting underwater is significantly more controllable and faster than the normal jetpack and other sharks. He does not need to boost to kill mini subs or damage Giant Crabs or Seal Moms. He just has to shoot a mine or just move forward to damage the Giant Crab. The Robo Shark also has a health bar the size of the Megalodon and the Great White Shark. This allows it to withstand high damage and have a long survival time. This is a great choice for defeating the giant crab. On the flip-side, its consumption rate is low, probably because of the small bite area, and it is unable to boost underwater. Even though the Megalodon has higher stats and a larger bite size, the Robo Shark is still comparable to due to the fact it can do anything the Megalodon can, and it can kill enemy sharks that are much stronger. The Robo Shark also has a much lower health drain, and its smaller size allows it to remain unstuck when passing through narrow passages. The cost of Robo Shark is 180,000 coins compared to the 50,000 coins for Megalodon and 150,000 coins for the Big Daddy. Its main weakness, however, is the fact that to gain all this power, it must constantly consume Mines to keep firing missiles. Because of this, most players prefer the Megalodon. It should be noted that because of the high flying speed and small bite radius that it will often overshoot the target. Diet Note: This list only includes what the Robo Shark can actually eat. This does not include the available prey with a Gold Rush or with its missiles. It has the same diet as the Megalodon, except Mega Mines. Pros & Cons Pros * Can fly out of water at high speeds. * Can fly longer than Pyro Shark (has longer boost and consumed efficiently). * Very diverse diet. * High bite power. * High health capacity. * Low health drain. * Can consume small mines and fire them. * Gets double points from killing enemies with mines * Can "eat" all enemy sharks and special enemies by firing mines. * His "jetpack" and boosting (underwater) is more controllable than the regular jetpack and other sharks. Cons * TERRIBLE bit range easily missing prey * Cannot boost underwater. * Can't escape larger enemy sharks when out of mines due to being very slow * Can't chew (bite) and shoot mines at the same time. * Large size makes it prone to getting hit. * Not versatile; cannot equip any accessories. * Can't destroy Mega Mines and Ultra Mines unless armed with mines. * Lacks abilities of the Megalodon such as being unable to eat the King of Summer from below and can't break certain mines unless armed with mines. * Expensive * Does not save growth. Trivia * The Robo Shark and Mr. Snappy are the only sharks who can get a x96 multiplier during a gold rush. Few "sharks" can get higher multipliers than the two, and those are Alan, Destroyer of Worlds x112 and all normal sharks released after with x120. * It was often debated whether the Robo Shark or Megalodon was the most powerful shark in Hungry Shark Evolution. However, the Robo Shark is less versatile and Megalodon generally excels in most situations, Megalodon is more often voted the better of the two. * The Robo Shark is one of four sharks that can eat Mini Sub's torpedoes; the others are the Big Daddy, Mr Snappy, and Alan, Destroyer of Worlds. Even if it eats the torpedoes, it still can't turn them into mines. * Oddly, the player does not have to tap the screen with a second finger or 3D touch to boost in the air; he or she only have to use the joystick and the jetpack will start if in air. If the player isn't moving with tilt/joystick while in air, the jetpack will not accelerate * It has an evil version, the Enemy Robo Shark, which is oddly much larger than it, and it can reach the size of a level 7 Big Daddy. The reason is unknown. * Technically, it is extremely powerful, because it is capable of killing anything with his mines. But with that in mind, mines are too rare. * Despite being a mechanical creature (which means it can't digest), Robo Shark doesn't seem to have problems with the things it ate. It's possible that there are some mechanical and biological means to break down the food however. Gallery The Evo Trio.jpg|The Electro Shark, Ice Shark, and Robo Shark. Image-2.jpg|The robo shark's description Image-3.jpg|The robo shark in the top secret lab Image-1403779596.jpg|Cost of the robo shark Robo.jpg|Robo Shark RoboSharkFinningBoat.jpg|A Robo Shark destroying a Shark Finning Boat. RoboSharkMegalodon.jpg|A Robo Shark eating an Enemy Megalodon. 1.1.jpg 1.2.jpg 1.3.jpg 1.4.jpg 1.5.jpg 1.6.jpg 1.7.jpg 1.8.jpg 1.9.jpg 2.1.jpg 2.2.jpg 2.3.jpg RoboSale.png Navigation Category:Top Secret Lab Sharks Category:Top Secret Lab Category:Sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Coin-costing item Category:Non-Native Sharks Category:Gem-costing item Category:Mines Category:Strong Sharks Category:Large sharks Category:Special sharks Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Sharks Category:Special Abilities Category:XXL Sharks Category:Robots